


Come Hell or High Water

by janey_p



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [10]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, Hostage Situations, M/M, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fill, Reckless Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: Don’t let it be said that Thomas can’t keep his promises!
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Come Hell or High Water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #10: **“Whatever happens, don’t forget.”**
> 
> Here you go. Have a reckless Thomas who’s dead set on scaring years off of Gordon’s life… According to Gordon, that is. Thomas is just proud of himself. ;)

Thomas was staring at the clock on the wall across from him with growing trepidation. This was not how today was supposed to go! He had made sure only to schedule a couple of background checks in preparation for a new case. And some paperwork afterward to keep busy until it was time to leave. Nothing stressful. Nothing with a danger of forgetting the time over it. Because he had promised… 

And yet, here he was, unable to leave. Unable to even move without risking not just his own safety but that of the people around him as well. 

It had been hours, at this point. Surely, someone had already noticed that something was up and sent people over to investigate. _Surely_ , this situation would be resolved soon…

That’s what he’d been telling the others, at least, to make sure that nobody would lose their head and do something stupid. But even the most patient ones among them were starting to get restless now. Thomas couldn’t even blame them. He was slowly running out of patience himself, after all.

 _“Whatever happens, don’t forget,”_ Gordon had said. And Thomas _hadn’t_ forgotten. Not that Gordon would know that since telepathy wasn’t a thing.

An hour and a half to spare… If he acted now, he’d be able to make it home, get showered and changed, and make it on time without having to hurry.

Decision made, he squared his shoulders and called out to the nearest goon.

“Hey, asshole! Can I have a word with you?”

… But of course, it turned out not to be that easy. By the time he had made his statement to the police—not Gordon, thank god!—and been declared good to go by the paramedics, he only had thirty-five minutes left. That would be cutting it _very_ close.

*** * ***

Gordon caught himself looking at his watch again and told himself not to start worrying. Thomas wasn’t late yet, although that wouldn’t be true for much longer. 

He leaned back against his car and kept an eye on the street. Five more minutes. That’s how much time he would give Thomas before he’d try calling to find out what was keeping him.

Just this morning, Thomas had told him that anything work-related he had planned would be done hours before they were supposed to meet at the restaurant. He’d been very earnest about it, too.

But maybe Gordon was asking too much of him. There was always the chance that something would come up in both of their lines of work. Gordon himself had ended up being late often enough to know he couldn’t be mad about it. It was just… Today of all days, he’d hoped it would be different.

Another glance at his watch told him the five minutes were up. He hesitated. Would it be pedantic if he checked in on the dot? He didn’t want to come across as controlling, after all… 

He was so focused on debating what to do that he almost missed the Ferrari coming to a stop next to him. Thomas all but spilled out of the car, looking a little wild-eyed.

“Am I late?”

Gordon’s heart almost stopped when he realized what exactly he was seeing. There was a very recent bruise blooming on Thomas’s left cheekbone, a couple of scrapes spanning from his forehead to his temple, and a bandage peeking out from the sleeve of his shirt.

“Thomas! What the hell happened to you?”

“Uhhh… There might have been a hostage situation downtown?”

“A _hostage_ situation? I’ve heard about a bank robbery on the news. Is that what you’re talking about?”

Thomas’s sheepish expression said it all, and Gordon sighed. “How did you become involved in that?”

“I was there to see if my client’s story about the safe deposit lockers checked out. And suddenly, these guys stormed in, waving around their guns and demanding to get access to a specific safe. No idea how they managed to keep the police from noticing, but the cavalry only showed up after I was done waiting.”

“Done waiting…” Gordon took a deep breath and thought he already knew the answer to his next question. “Is that a euphemism for something?” 

Thomas winced. “Maybe? I mean, help was obviously not coming, and everyone was getting restless…” 

“So you fought them? You said they had guns. Plural!”

“Fake ones, it turned out.”

“Did you know that _before_ you engaged them?” 

“Is ‘I had a strong suspicion’ going to make you mad?” 

No, Gordon wasn’t mad. But he suddenly felt weak-kneed at the thought that he could have lost Thomas today. That thought warred with the relief of knowing that he hadn’t. That Thomas was okay, apart from what looked like some minor injuries. It created a feedback loop that made him reach out and drag Thomas into a hug. 

“Why do you have to keep taking so many risks? Would it be so bad to stay out of the fray for once? Would it have been so bad to do that _today_?”

“Well…” Gordon felt more than heard Thomas sigh. “It’s our first anniversary. There’s no way I’d have missed that. I promised I’d be here. And they broke our phones… I didn’t want you to think I forgot just because you hadn’t heard from me.”

“Oh. My. God!” Gordon breathed. He wanted to shake some sense into Thomas but stomped down on the urge. Instead, he tugged him a little closer. “And you thought that I’d prefer you coming back hurt?”

“It’s not so bad,” Thomas tried to soothe him. “The robbers are worse off.”

“That isn’t as reassuring as you seem to think it is!” Gordon despaired. He had a feeling he’d never get Thomas to see things his way.

“Maybe it’d help if you tried to kiss it better?” 

No, Gordon wouldn’t “kiss it better.” It would only encourage Thomas to be reckless again. But he allowed himself to hug his infuriating boyfriend for a little while longer. Just until he felt like he wouldn’t start swaying on his feet the moment he let go.

Then he took a step back, straightened his clothes, and raised an eyebrow at Thomas. 

“Let’s head inside. After you went through all that trouble, I’d hate for us to lose our reservation.”

“That would be a shame,” Thomas replied with a smile and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I must have lost my ability to write really short fics. A little over 100 words into this story, I thought I was about ready to switch to Gordon’s POV and have Thomas confess why he was almost late. I was sure I’d be done with 400 words or less. I… have absolutely no idea where the other 600+ words came from. XD


End file.
